Making It Last
by ReneeCupcake
Summary: Bella is Sam and Emily's daughter. Sam and Emily go away but when the come back 5 weeks later are they ready for all the drama life is going to throw at them. Victoria, James, and Laurent are searching for Bella. Will someone die in the fight? Review!
1. Chapter 1: Hottie 101

**Making It Last**

**Chapter 1: The Little Baby Girl**

Emily POV

I am Emily Maria Young Uley, and I am in labor. My husband Sam, is holding my hand looking at me in fear. He is also the alpha of the La Push pack, even though there are only three people.

"PUSH, ONE MORE TIME!" Ms. Travanson yelled over my gasps in pain and short breaths. I pushed as hard as I could and knew I was done when I heard the shrill little cry from my baby girl. When I looked down, I saw a little baby girl wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Babe, what do you want to name her?" Sam asked, even though he knew what I wanted to name her. I could tell that he wanted to go scream to the world that he had a little baby girl now. His face explained it all, he was smiling so wide that it looked as if his face was going to break,

"Isabella Gabrielle Hope Uley, Bella for short." I replied surely smiling at my little baby girl. Ms. Travanson left from the room to go get my Bella's certificate. She came back in a few minutes later with a dark pink sturdy piece of paper. She handed me the paper.

_ Isabella Gabrielle Hope Uley_

_ Born: May 27, 2003_

Time: 7:27 a.m.

_ Weight: 6 pounds 3 ounces_

_ Height: 17 inches_

_ Parents:_

_ Sam Michael Uley_

_ Emily Maria Young Uley_

I gave the paper to Sam who looked like he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed it and ran out of the room. I heard him shout "I HAVE A BABY! I'M A FATHER!" I am ecstatic that he's excited to be a father and that he wants to be a great father. Sam walked back in after about 7 minutes.

"Ok, I think I got it all out." He assured me. He switched his eyes from me to the Bella. "Can I hold her?" I nodded. I loved how sweet he was, and I know that Bella probably got that trait from him.

2 Days Later…

Emily POV Continued

Ms. Travanson gave us the ok to go home. Sam was in the chair holding Bella. He handed me the clothes he had gathered from home. I walked into the bathroom, and laid out the clothes. He picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, pink short sleeved shirt with a pair of pink Nike's. I got dressed, as I walked into the hospital room I saw Bella bundled up in her car-seat that Sam was holding onto. Her car-seat that I bought her was so cute, it was pink with green little bees on it. I have no idea why I chose GREEN bees but it was cute. Sam motioned for me to go first. I walked out of the hospital and to our black GMC Denali.

Sam put Bella in her spot, and got in the driver's seat. I got in and buckled up as Sam drove off. I woke up to Sam tapping my shoulder. I looked up as I noticed we were home. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I glanced up at Sam's spot to notice he was getting Bella out of her seat. He picked her up and walked through the open door. The clock on my watch read 8:54 p.m.

"Honey, we should get Bella to bed as well for us, too." I said, yawning. I took Bella from Sam but was surprised when Sam let out a small whine. I waved him off like whatever and took Bella upstairs. I walked in her new room and put her to bed. When I kissed Bella's nose she giggled, she was the cutest little baby. I walked across the room and turned out the light. I lingered there for a few more moments until I felt Sam's hand go around my waist.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Sam murmured softly. I looked at him and nodded

"When she gets into her teen years I have a feeling you'll have to buy a bat. The boys are going to be all over her." I suggested smiling slightly.

17 YEARS OLDER!

Bella POV

I woke up this morning feeling as stiff as a stick. I looked at my phone, it read seven sixteen a.m. This week has been kind of weird because all this week I have been waking up at seven or six o'clock a.m. My daddy came in my room and kissed me on my nose which caused me to let out a giggle, he smiled.

"Daddy, for my birthday, will you buy me a touch screen phone?" I asked sweetly, using my puppy dog face. I don't know where that question came from, it was kinda out of the blue, but I was thinking about getting a new phone. He looked as if he was going to give in but shook his head no. "Please daddy…." I whined, this time I used my puppy dog face but I made it look like I was a hurt puppy.

"Ok baby girl, we will get you a touch screen phone but you have to do me a favor. He said. I nodded.

"What's the favor, daddy?" I asked in my angelic voice.

"You have to meet my pack and the imprints." He replied looking kind of excited about me meeting the pack.

"But mom said she doesn't want Paul near me because he is short-tempered. I said to my dad looking at him confused at the same time.

"That is why you cannot tell your mother that they're coming. My plan is that since your mother doesn't like to be mean she can't make somebody leave our house, so if the pack is already in the house then she can't uninvited them when they're already here."

"Ok daddy." I sighed just because.

"Daddy when is the pack coming?" I asked quietly.

"Today at one p.m. and right now it's eleven forty five they are coming in fifteen minutes. Baby I want you to get dressed in 30 minutes then come downstairs to meet the pack. Oh, and also pick out something for karaoke night after we go to the beach." He commanded softly but sternly. My dad walked out of the room closing the door behind him and went to his room. I walked over to my bathroom which was connected to my room. As I walked in I looked in the mirror and screamed at what I saw. I looked HORRIBLE, my hair was matted all over the place, my lipstick was a little smeared, and I had crust in the corner of my eyes. WOW! I have a lot of work to do. I sighed long and hard but turned the shower on. I undressed, put my hand in the water to make sure it was room temperature. I stepped inside the shower, the water caused me to sigh at the warmth and relief.

After about 10 minutes of my shower I got out while putting the towel around my body and walked back into my room. I went up to my 'makeup/hair dresser' and put on some mascara, eyeliner, and a little blue eye-shadow after turning on my curling iron. I put some pink lipstick lightly with some lip gloss which I also put on lightly to make my lips look shinier. I took a bunch of my hair out of the middle of my head and put it up in ponytail while leaving some hair down in the back. I curled the back and curled my bangs also that hung loosely in front of my right eye. I put all my make up that I left out after putting up the curling irons.

I walked straight to closet and opened the door. I looked for some clothes but couldn't decide because I had to many. Some clothes were old and some new. I decided on a mint green 2-in-1 top with some dark blue jean shorts. I walked over to my 'accessory' box, I pulled out a white jersey knot headband, a pair of beautiful white vintage butterfly glasses, some Morgan Le Fay's earrings, my bracelet and a diamond anklet. I didn't need to paint my nails they were already painted last night when I went to the nail shop. I walked over to my computer desk and got my purse.

As I walked downstairs I started to here voices. When I reached the last step all eyes were turned to me. I looked up and saw about 9 massive boys. They smiled while some had their mouths open. Daddy went over to the 3 that had their mouths open and smacked them upside the head. They all whispered an 'oww' and started to rub the back of their heads. I walked over to daddy as he lead me to the start of the line.

"This is Jared, Kim, Jake, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah, and Paul." I shook hands with each of them and smiled warmly but when I got to Paul I looked in his eyes. I felt like the world around me shifted, the floor beneath me was not there, everyone in the room was forgotten. He held me to this earth now, not gravity. I felt a pull to him, and the pull got stronger. As I reached out to shake Paul's hand, when we touched I felt this current go through my body like a shock of electricity.

"FUCK!" Daddy shouted which snapped me out of the trance I was in. As I reached out to shake Paul's hand, when we touched I felt this current go through my body like a shock of electricity. I quickly looked at daddy and saw that he was shaking but when mommy touched his arm his shaking all stopped.

"What daddy?" I asked softly.

"You know the story of imprinting right?" He asked.

"Yeah mommy told me when I was 5 about how you find your soul mate. They will be whatever you need them to be. I think that's it." I said mentally rethinking it.

"Yes, baby, that's exactly it." Daddy said looking down and back up. "Well Paul, maybe you should take it from here."

"Well… um…. I um imprinted on you." Paul said softly all the guys had on shocked faces I knew because Paul was always a bully and a meany, well with me around that's going to change. I was still kind of shocked that Paul had imprinted on me.

"You imprinted on me?" I asked him with as much love as I could. He nodded. "Well I'm glad."

The smile that broke across his face lit up my whole heart. He was smiling so wide I thought his face might break. He ran over and picked me up and spun me around so many times that I became dizzy. Paul let me go but once me feet hit the ground I was turning in circles until mom came over and steadied me.

I knew Paul before daddy introduced me to him, I just didn't know his name. I actually knew a lot about him. His mom died of alcohol poisoning, and his dad beat and abused him after his mom died. His dad used to tell him that it was his fault that his mom died. One night I was sitting at the beach with my best friends Alice, Kim, and Rosalie when I heard crying. I turned around and at the tree line was Paul crying saying he blamed me over and over again. That's how our friendship started until he moved to Seattle with his aunt when he turned 15 and stayed there until he turned 17. He is now 18 years old, a year old than me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Paul asked with hope evident in his voice. I looked at daddy who nodded his head. He knew I knew a lot about Paul because I told him how me and Paul were best friends for about 4 years. I looked back at Paul who was smiling ear-to-ear as I nodded. I was again picked up by him. I thought over the introductions remembering the names as I scanned through them one more time. As soon as I got to Kim's name I screamed.

"WHAT?" Jake asked confused. I looked at Kim and we both screamed together. I ran at her tackling her to the ground.

"BELLA!" Kim shouted.

"KIM!" I shouted back. "When did you get back? Why didn't you call me? How's my baby doing? How are your parents? When did you get back?"

"WHOA BELLA!" Kim yelled stopping me from my continuous questions. "I am going to answer only one question today because it's a long story."

"Ok." I replied calmer still kind of out of breath. My mother and father went upstairs to pack for the vacation they were going on. They were supposed to be going to L.A., California for 5 weeks. Mom and Dad were also leaving today at…. Right now! TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

"Paul a little help." Kim said while picked me up and pulled me to his chest. I unwrapped his arms from around me and went to help Kim up. She walked over to Jared as I walked over to Paul who was sitting on the couch. I sat next to him. I'm guessing he didn't like that so he pulled me into his lap and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck. I think everyone miss judged Paul, and never tried to really look into his body and see that he had a warm heart if you just gave him a chance. My mom and daddy walked downstairs, my mom with no bags, and my dad with 7 or 8 bags. I stifled my laughter at how I was so like my mother.

"Well sweetheart, we are about to leave. NO PARTIES." She said sternly walking over and kissing my forehead. She was about 4 inches taller than me standing at 5' 6'' and me standing at 5' 2''. I looked over to my dad, to see that he was throwing daggers at all the boys. _ If looks could kill ALL of them men this room would be DEAD! _After my dad was done trying to kill my boys he dropped the bags and ran over to hug me.

"Like your mother said NO PARTIES! Bella for my sake PLEASE don't try taking away your innocence." Daddy sternly said pleading with me at the end.

"Ok daddy, I get it NO PARTIES and everything else." I said blushing as everyone in the room chuckled. They left out the door after my dad glared one more time at the guys.

"PARTY TIME!" Leah, Kim, and I yelled after we were sure they couldn't hear. The guys chuckled again before nodding.


	2. Chapter 2: Deals

Chapter 2: Deals

Bella POV

"Paul a little help." Kim said while picked me up and pulled me to his chest. I unwrapped his arms from around me and went to help Kim up. She walked over to Jared as I walked over to Paul who was sitting on the couch. I sat next to him. I'm guessing he didn't like that so he pulled me into his lap and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck and feathered butterfly kisses all over my neck.

Jared picked Kim up and walked over to us and sat next to me and Paul putting Kim on his lap.

"Paul, can we go to the beach?" I asked whispering so the other wolves wouldn't hear except Kim and Jared.

"Sure baby, of course we can. Whatever you want I'm here to give you." Paul said looking at me like I was the best thing that happened to his life. I got off of him and turned to stand in front of him. He held his hand out for me to help him; I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Paul, you weigh like 320 pounds, I can't pick you up." I replied kept looking at him like he was crazy, everyone chuckled.

"I don't weigh 320 pounds, I weigh 204 pounds and technically you're not picking me up, you're just helping me up." Paul said smirking. "Come on. Please, help me up." He pleaded giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But only because you said please." I said looking away but helping him up. He took my hand and led me out the door. Before we were out the door I faintly heard Kim ask Jared if they could go to the beach too and he replied with in about 10 minutes we'll go and she nodded.

As soon as the sand touched my feet, I broke into a run. I ran to the waters edge and sat down, a few seconds later Paul was sitting down. Soon after we started to talk about the karaoke party I had started to plan but didn't finish. I was thinking about what songs I could when Paul snapped me out of thoughts by talking.

"Babe, what day do you think we should plan it on?" Paul asked looking up at me.

"Maybe Saturday the 17th." I suggested unsurely.

"What's Saturday?" A voice behind me asked me, I turned to see Kim and Jared walking towards us. When they reached us Kim sat down next to me while Jared sat down next to Kim.

"Well Paul and I have been planning the rest of the karaoke night stuff. Paul and I thought maybe we could have the karaoke thing at my house and then after the karaoke night we can have a sleepover at Paul's house. Right Paul?" I asked him.

"We didn't talk about the sleepover being at my house! As a matter of fact we didn't talk about a sleepover at all!" He exclaimed loudly. I cuddled into his side and used my famous puppy dogs on him. Paul let a small whimper escape his lips before moving his hands around my waist.

"Paulie, can we please have the sleepover at your house?" I asked him whining. I could tell that he was trying not to give in.

"Fine." He huffed pouting. I kissed his lower lip which was currently jutting out. "I think we should do this more often." Paul said pulling me into his lap lying open mouthed butterfly kisses on my shoulder. I looked over to Kim and Jared to see Kim was in Jared's lap also.

"Well since that's settled what do you want to do?" Kim asked me but I just shrugged.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked the guys.

"Football." They said unison.

"Well how about we go to the park." I suggested. They nodded and we got up. It took us about 10 minutes to get to the park from the beach. I passed the time by talking to Kim. Once we got there, I and Kim headed straight for the swings while the boys went to the field in front of us instead of the field behind us. We started to make small chat.

We talked about a lot of things like our boys, the sleepover, and we also planned a shopping trip to Seattle on Saturday and have the guys carry our bags. We looked at the field but instead of the boys being on the field they were no where to be found.

"Jared!" I called from my place on the swing.

"Paul!" Kim called out from the swings also.

"Well Paul, if you don't get out of your hiding spot you are so NOT getting any for a week!" I shouted since we were the only people here at the park.

"Same for you, Jared!" Kim shouted agreeing with me. A minute later I felt myself being pushed on the swings. When the swing went back, someone stopped me. I looked around to see Paul behind me. He picked me up and sat on the swings with me on his lap. I felt kisses being placed on my neck; Paul was giving me a pleading look with those dang puppy dog eyes.

"Your guys are still not getting any for a week." Kim said getting off Jared's lap leaving him shocked.

"Same thing, Paul." I said while Kim grabbed my hand pulling me off of Paul.

"But lucky for you, were going to be nice and say you have 2 more weeks before you can't have sex." Kim replied while I only nodded.

"You guys should try out for the football team." I insisted looking at Paul and Jared who paused and started laughing. I pouted mad that they were laughing at me for no reason at all. Paul chuckled when he saw my pout and got off the swing to come and kiss me.

"I *kiss* am *kiss* serious *kiss*." I said with Paul kissing me in between each word. "You guys should really try out for the football team."

"If you guys try out for football, I and Bella will try out for cheerleading." Kim said trying to make a deal.

Paul POV

I put my arms around Bella from behind and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You guys can't fucking do cheerleading." I laughed as Jared snorted and joined in.

"Want us to prove it, Paulie?" Kim asked looking at me. I nodded while she walked over to us and grabbed Bella out of my reach.

"Tell us what you want us to do. You have to take turns, only 8 things." Kim said. I growled when she pulled my Bella over to the field. They looked at us and nodded silently telling us they were ready.

"Jared you go first." I insisted.

Bold- Jared. Bold, Underline- Paul.

"**Cartwheel."**

"**Back-bend kick over."**

"**Put your foot to your head."**

"**Back-flip."**

"**Front-flip."**

"**Hand-stand with your legs in a 'v'."**

"**Take your foot and hold it out diagonal from you."**

"**Splits."**

They did everything we told them perfectly in sink with one another. They walked over to us while we gapped at them, mouths WIDE OPEN. Bella stood in front of me.

"Honey, that's a way to catch flies so I suggest you not do it." She said smirking her sexy smirk while trying to close my mouth but instead I snapped out of my daze and took her finger into my mouth while sucking on it. She tried to pull out her finger but I wasn't having that fucking shit. "Eww let my fingers go!" Bella yelled. I kept sucking them. She kissed my cheek so of course being the fucking idiot I was I turned my head making Bella's fingers come out of my fucking mouth.

"You are soooo going to pay." I said evilly with a mysterious glint in my eye. She realized what I was going to do and she ran but I was to fast and caught her from behind by the monkey bars. I started to tickle her making her laugh. "Who do you belong to, Bella?" I asked wanting to make sure she knew that if I want her fingers in her mouth then she will put them in my mouth.

"Em…. Emily….. And…Sam….Uley…" She said in between giggles and laughs.

"Wrong answer." I said as I shook my head. "I'm going to ask you again who the fuck do you belong to?" I repeated the question louder. I found her worst tickling spot which was on her belly button. I started to tickle her there when I felt something there but I ignored it.

"Paul…..Meraz…." She whispered between giggles again.

"LOUDER!" I exclaimed sitting on top of her.

"PAUL MERAZ!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"DAMN RIGHT!" I yelled getting of her. I put out my hand to help her up. I pulled her up with no problem; she was as light as a feather. When she looked at me with those big chocolate brown eyes filled with love, I knew I was whipped…. HARD… When it came to Bella, I would go to the end of the earth for her, I would make sure I was dead before she was, I would do anything for her, and she was my life now. Again, when it came to Bella, I was putty in her hands. She was mine and no one else's and I would prove that to her.

"Come on, guys let's go home, the pack is probably STILL at my house." Bella said 'still' a little; louder than her other words. I grabbed Bella's hand weaving our fingers together. Jared and I shared look. I took Bella's waist and threw her on my back and Jared and I ran back to Bella's house. As soon as Jared and I burst threw the door there was complete silence. Everyone looked away and finished what they were doing after a few minutes of silence. I went and sat on the couch with Bella on my lap.

"Guess what guys!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Leah asked with false excitement. Bella and Kim rolled their eyes and put on a look that said 'What a bitch.' but when I started talking they put on their innocent smiles.

"Bella and Kim know how to do cheerleading." Jared finished for me. Kim and Bella blushed, and Bella hid her face in my chest. I ran my fingers through her thick dark brown hair and I kissed her cheek as softly as I could. She looked at me and smiled but turned her head to look at everyone else.

"Sooo Bella, Kim, is it true?" The all mighty jerk faced Quil asked flickering his eyes between her and Kim.

"Yes jerk face it's true we like to cheer." Kim said tiredly then everything was silent. "Well guys you have to remember were having a bonfire in 2 days at 10 p.m." Kim reminded. I saw Leah roll her eyes and glare at Kim for some reason. UH OH!

"Do you have a fucking eye problem bitch?" Kim said standing up getting in Leah's face.

"No….. Did you know your ugly as fuck?" Leah said standing up towering over Kim but Kim didn't back down, she stood her ground.

"NO SHE'S NOT, LEAH! YOU'RE JUST A BITCH!" Jared roared walking over to Leah putting Kim protectively behind her.

"YES SHE IS! SHE'S THE SAME SLUTTY BITCH THAT TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!" Leah shouted to Jared.

"NO, SHE'S NOT, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! NOW BACK OFF, BECAUSE I'M NOT AFRAID TO HIT A BITCH LIKE YOU!" Jared hollered getting all up in Leah's grill. Bella got up and went over to the three crazy people who were yelling. Jared and Leah were shaking like crazy, while Kim was just yelling her tail off.

"Guys?" Bella sighed. "Guys." They ignored her again.

"HEY!" I said, and everything was quiet and the shaking stopped. "Shut the fuck up! Let my girl speak!" Bella shout me a thankful look as I smiled in return.

"You guys should just stop fighting. To be honest I despise violence and fighting so can we just forget this even happened. Leah you really need to calm down and Jared calm down. I know you guys are mad at each other but come on I mean really." Bella ended and everything was silent that you could basically hear the water moving at the beach. Everyone went back to their original positions. Bella sitting on my lap with my arms around her, Kim the same , Leah sitting down, and everyone else were sitting down pouting because the fight ended.

Bella POV

"Guy, I'm going to get my pajamas on." I announced trying to break away from his grasp but he just held on tighter. You know my pajamas consist of a tank top and shorts." I whispered so only he could hear. That got him up and running because he immediately let me go and pushed me upstairs.

"I'm coming with." Kim jumped off Jared's lap and grabbed my hand. We skipped up the stairs so fast a cheetah would be ashamed. Once we got to my closed door, she squealed. "I can't wait to see your room it must be so different since I seen it last." Kim squealed once more. Wow, this girl gets excited over a room! Huh, that's just like me. That must be why I hang out with her. Oh my freaking gosh why in the world am I talking to myself? Here I go again! UGH! Just SHUT UP! I opened the door as Kim walked in she moved around the room before she turned to me and smiled.

"This room is awesome!" Kim screamed. "I need pajamas." Wow, moody! Mad, Excited, Calm, what next go GODZILLA. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out two sets of pajamas. The first set I gave to Kim which consisted of a dark blue navy tank top and some boy shorts that had blue and white stripes. My pajamas were a pink tank top with a pair of pink, purple, and black plaid boy shorts. We got our stuff on and ran downstairs.

What we saw shocked our eyes….


	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke Night Begins! Or not

Previously: _What we saw shocked our eyes…._

Chapter 3: Karaoke Night BEGINS! Or not….

Bella POV

We saw Leah and Quil looking at each other the way that Paul looks at me and how Jared looks at Kim. Me and Kim shared a look that said 'What the hell?' We burst out laughing and Quil and Leah glared at us. They got up and walked towards us as we walked back.

"What the heck is so funny to you guys?" Leah said glaring between Kim and I.

"It's just that you guys have been in the same pack for what a year and a half and you're just now imprinting." I said stifling my giggles. It was silent for a minute before everybody got it and started laughing. Eventually we all stopped the laughter. I went and plopped myself on his lap and like he always does, he began kissing my shoulder.

"What is up with you and my neck? I mean do you like find your happy place there or something?" I asked. "I mean I find some happiness there too because I would like to have a head." I said meaning the my neck supports my head if I didn't have a neck my head would be connected to my shoulder. He stopped pecking my neck and playfully glared at me.

"Well maybe I like your neck." Paul suggested and stopped glaring.

"I guess by all means finish what you were doing." I said and shrugged looking back at everyone.

"I still can't believe that you guys imprinted on each other." Kim thought aloud.

"IKR." I said.

"What does that mean?" Quil asked giving us a confused look.

"Leah. Give this boy some brains please. I'm tired of having to explain everything to him." I said giving her a pleading look and she laughed and I giggled along with Kim.

"Will do, Bella. Will do." She said nodding.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked getting up pulling Paul with me.

"YEAH!" They all yelled including Paul. I mauled Paul into the kitchen with me. He jumped on the corner as I leaned onto the corner in front of him. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and called pizza hut.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The man on the phone answered in this deep voice.

"Um I would like 2 meat lover personal pans and 28 large pepperoni pizzas with 21 orders of cinnamon breadsticks, please." I said politely.

"Ok. Your order will be ready in about 25 minutes." He said before hanging up. Paul had been very quiet I wonder what he's doing. I mean there's really nothing to do when you're just sitting on the corner. I turned around to see Paul staring at my butt. "Honey, were you just staring at my butt?"

"Maybe." He smirked and jumped down from the counter.

"Do you have a thing for my butt?" I asked curiously facing him. He wrapped his hands around me dropping his hands from my waist to my butt. I tried to move his hands off my butt but he just hit them away.

"Oww." I said looking down batting my eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said pouting a wolfy pout.

"I guess I forgive you" I said shrugging. "if you sing me a song for karaoke night."

The doorbell rang twice and I ran to open the door and came face to face with a guy with dark brown skin with a diamond earring a mustache, lowly cut hair and brown eyes he was paired with a tan skinned guy who had green eyes. The brown skinned guy's name tag said Ray J. and the other guy's name tag said Michael Copon.

"Thank you for the pizzas." I said grabbing the pizzas from the guy. Ray J. just gave the pizzas to Michael and pulled me to his chest and the pack growled at him as he ignored them. I struggled against his hold but he had a tight grip. Paul ran in ripped me out of the boys nasty grip and punched him. Paul growled loudly at the guy while I just went into the living room and sat down quietly while everyone looked at me.

"Stop looking at me it's creeping me out." I said quietly and everyone looked around.

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN! YOU KNOW GO SHOPPING!" Leah squealed out. All the girls squealed while the guys groaned loudly.

"Well if you guys don't want to go I guess we'll have to eat all the food when we get hungry." I said getting up.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry we'll go shopping with you but we will just wait for you at the food court." Embry replied. We all got up and got in our separate cars, I got in a car with Paul, Kim, and Jared. Paul got in the front seat and put me on his lap as we sped off to the mall.

Maybe a few minutes later we were parked and inside the mall. The girls all headed to Victoria Secret while the imprinted boys seemed happy about going. I picked about three dresses before heading to the dressing room. The first dress was a royal blue strapless dress with a black band under the bust and it stopped at mid thigh. The second had one shoulder of one shoulder on and it was a very pretty purple it stopped at my knee. The last one was a halter type of dress with a white flower under the bust. I decided to pick the one Paul liked the best so I tried on the blue one first.

When I came out Paul's eyes landed on me immediately. I heard him murmur 'Holy fuck.' He came by my side and twirled me around for the full view.

Soon after we ate, we left and I ended up getting the blue one. Kim and Leah got the same ones as me except Kim's was in green and Leah's was in yellow. I was surprised because Leah was really a modern kind of person, black and white all the time. When arriving home the girls zoomed out of the car and went to get ready for KARAOKE. I put my make up in a smoke eye affect and wore some black criss-crossed heels with my blue dress. We all walked downstairs and Leah cleared her throat to announce us. The boys to say looked surprised, Paul stared at me with lust.

"Well we should get to the beach." Kim said pointing to the door. Paul picked me up and ran out the door and to the beach. In the distance I could see the stage that the boys built. As we got there we saw a group of boys fighting over something but I'm guessing it was over the girl in the middle. Oh, I saw her at the mall, she told me her name was um Elaina.

Well so much for the karaoke night…. When I saw a pale guy with red eyes, everyone froze…..


	4. Chapter 4: Not After

Bella POV

There stood the pale guy with gleaming red eyes and long black hair. Even though Kim and I were not vampires, we knew enough to know the result of what was going to happen. Paul immediately pulled me behind him.

"Well, well, well, look at this, the two goldy-locks and the seven bears." The guy provoked, Paul shook along with Jared. I glanced at Kim and took in her horrified expression. It was as if she knew who this guy was.

"Kyle?" Kim softly said fear and pain laced through her tone as she stepped up from behind Jared. As soon as Kim took one step toward the vampire, Jared tried to pull her back but she swatted his hands away and stepped closer.

I chanced a look at Jared's face, his expressions changing from shock to anger and finally to hurt. I knew it must have just about ripped a whole inside his heart, being rejected by his imprint. The vampire looked at Kim and walked closer.

"Kimmy?" His cocky façade washing away instantly as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Brown meeting red. As they got closer and closer my anxiety took over me and I spoke calmly.

"Kim maybe you should back up." I suggested worrying at the small space between the two. Seth had stayed quiet, Quil had no cocky, arrogant things to say, Leah was shocked, Embry quiet as he watched the two, and Jacob seemed to be nervous, just like me, Paul just made sure I was safe and protected.

Lastly, Jared was angry and hurt with shock all mixed up together. "No." Kim snapped at me, never turning away.

"Kim please." I begged but nothing seemed to work.

"I have been searching for you everywhere." Kyle replied, his voice smooth like velvet, as he stroked her cheek with his pale hand, Kim smiled and placed her arms around his neck.

"Kim, what are you doing?" I asked her frantically as I tried to run forward but Paul caught me and pulled me against his chest. I struggled trying to get to my friend, kicking, screaming, hitting, but I failed as tears flowed down my face in an angry storm of lightning.

"Well, you found me." Kim grinned bigger.

"And I plan to keep you." With that he ran off and none of the pack members did anything. They didn't chase after him or snarl and growl at him at least. Jared didn't do anything as he stood there standing at the place Kim had just been standing at as a single tear fell down his face.

As if realization had just hit me, I cried and cried. Each tear falling down my face angrier and angrier as I sobbed into Paul's chest as he whispered 'it will be okay' in my ear but I was not that stupid and he and everyone else here knew it. They knew that I knew that this was not going to be okay….

Weeks and weeks passed and I knew that she was never coming back. Every day the pack came over they tried to cheer me up but nothing worked. Though Kim and I hadn't seen each other in years, we were basically sisters.

Do you know how it feels to lose someone that you knew since you were only a year old? It feels like the world is crashing down on you. It feels like someone just ripped your heart out and cut it up in miniscule pieces. It feels like half of you died inside you.

I walked downstairs and saw the pack and Leah. Quil, Embry, and Seth on the XBOX 360. Leah was looking through some Basketball Magazine. Jared was looking at the guys play.

Lately, he had been acting as if he had never met Kim but everyone knew he was just covering up the hurt. Paul looked at me once he saw that I had come downstairs and he hopped up and smiled at me. I returned a weak smile.

Once he leaned in to kiss me, I put my arms around his neck and sighed. The minute his lips touched mine, I realized then that this had been the first real kiss ever since Kim left. All the kisses he had given me meant nothing, no emotion. But this kiss was filled with emotion.

Sadness, because he had missed me. Even though I was with him basically every minutes of the day, he had missed me because I had not been myself at all. I was just a shell of myself. Every time he had tried to touch me or kiss me.

We would be kissing for about two seconds and I would pull away and Paul would let out a frustrated sigh. I moaned when he pushed his lips against mine, and pulled away to gain a breath but before I could breathe, he forced his lips onto mine with bruising strength.

After a while I pushed him away and walked out the door. I have no idea why I did it. I just want some fresh air. I was walking through the woods when I heard a twig snap and the leaves crunch.

"Go away, Paul." I commanded gently but when I heard the footsteps sound closer to me I turned around and saw the same guy that took Kim away from me. I backed away as he stalked closer. "Get away. You better run now before my friends come and find you." He stopped and spoke.

"Oh well, I guess you don't want to see Kim. I just thought I would be generous and let you see her but I guess I will be on my way." He started to turn around but paused when I let out a 'wait!' and he turned around smirking.

"Take me to her." I demanded, and his smirk grew wider than before. Before I knew what was happening, I felt the wind blowing, full force, into my face, my hair whipping behind me. I looked down to see that I was on Kyle's back.

I sighed feeling nervous as we got further and further away from La Push. As we crossed what looked like the treaty line my body tensed and I heard a painful, hurt filled howl. A tear fell down my cheek as I looked back and saw the same grey wolf that I had fallen in love with. I was leaving him to see my best friend. How selfish of me?

Hours passed, before my eyes were finally met with a small run down cabin with broken shutters, chipped off paint, and leaves and sticks scattered on the porch. He took me off his back silently and pushed me into the house. As I stepped in I looked around and I saw Kim cowering in a corner. I ran over to her panicking.

"What's wrong?" I asked freaking out as I shook her shoulders violently. When she heard my voice she looked up. Kim looked at me as if she couldn't believe I was here.

"Bella!" Kim exclaimed, her voice hoarse from crying. She flung her arms around me, attacking me to the cold hard wooden floor. I looked around and noted Kyle wasn't here he must've left. I picked Kim and I off the floor and I lugged her out the door.

"Kim, you have to stay quiet, ok?" Kim nodded and giggled about something, and I watched at her with a questioning look on my face.

"Remember that time when we were little and we were acting like spies?" Kim reminded me and I grinned and giggled.

"All we have to remember is to be very quiet." I put my index finger to my lips and we ran in the same direction that Kyle had gone through with me. "And on the way to the treaty line you can tell me what happened while you were there." She sighed and went through the petrifying story.

The sun was starting to all and I knew it was about 6 p.m. I waved Kim faster so we could get to the treaty line in time. We ran and ran and ran with all our might and finally we reached the treaty line.

Paul POV

I stood by the treaty line waiting for Bella to come back. She couldn't leave. This had been my biggest fear ever since Kim left. Tears rolling out of my eyes as I stood by the _treaty_ _line_ waiting for my Bella to come back. I stayed in wolf form until she came back. My heart tore in tiny microscopic pieces. I could hear my heart break through my very ears. I could feel worry taking over my body.

What if that monster hurt her or even worse killed her? I couldn't think without her. I couldn't function without her here. I can't think straight without a picture of her beautiful round face filling my mind. All of a sudden I heard her beautiful voice.

"Kim, we made it past the treaty line but we still need to get to a place with a lot of people so Kyle can't find us." I ran towards her voice which was along the treaty line but she went diagonal from me. I hid behind a bush making sure it was her.

I instantly phased once I saw her. I ran towards her as fast as I could crushing her against my chest as tears rushed down my face. SHE'S ALIVE! She and Kim seemed to be in a state of shock. I pulled away from the hug and pulled her legs and arms around my neck and waist forcing my lips upon hers with so much force I wouldn't be surprised if her lips fell off.

I put all of the passion that my body could fuel into this kiss. My Bells started to kiss back but I wasn't having it. I pulled back after Kim cleared her throat uncomfortably and I glared at her but put my focus back on Bella.

"What the hell were you thinking when you went with that leech? Did you ever think of the fact that he had red eyes and could've drained you in a second?" I screamed at her, she flinched when my body started to shake. I finally calmed myself down and whispered in a hurt tone "Did you ever once think about me when you passed the treaty line?" Kim walked away awkwardly giving us some privacy.

"I di—" I cut her off.

"No. No! NO! You didn't, if you did you would have at least told me your plans or did something to try to hurt him, but you didn't sat on his back and looked me straight in the eye. Y-you didn't e-even say I love yo-you." I yelled as she pulled me into her embrace and I wrapped my arms around her waist burrowing my head further into her neck.

Normally, I thought the roles would have been reversed. It would be me holding her as she cried but no she was holding me and I knew I couldn't let her go… not after what just happened…. not after the five fucking hours I endured thinking that she was hurt or dead….. not after _all _the heartbreak….. _absolutely_ fucking _not_…

**A.N. I know some people were confused and i am soooo sooo sorry about that. I made a mistake and updated this chapter to the wrong story. Im so so so sorry. Please Read and Review! Remember if you think this story needs changes then tell me. Thank you for all the people who have read this story!**


End file.
